User talk:Maslab/Archive 1
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Autel 'Vadam Sure thing. Just let me see how you portray him to avoid any conflicts. Alright. Mine's set 15 years after the end of Halo 3, so I can't imagine too many mistakes, but feel free to check it out. Thanks a lot!--Maslab 03:00, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :That's fine with me. If you need him for anything else, I'll tell you now he was still training during the 8th Age of Reclamation (that's 2546-2549 in UNSC terms). Plus he's got a lot to do during 2556. Feel free to update the article once you're posting your fanon, and you can add your name to the authors thing as well. I'm kind of working on it in the Wiki. I've found I work better if I format it along the way, I find its easier for me to get my head around. Again, thanks.--Maslab 03:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I've read some of Flight of the Phoenix. Please update Autel 'Vadam with information regarding it. Oh and I've added your name to the list of writers. Thank you. Thanks. Let me know if I make Autel do something out of character.--Maslab 02:46, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm Sangheili generally don't use words with apostrophes, right? Other than that you're good. Oh and add info to Autel 'Vadam that tells of what he did in Flight of the Phoenix You're not allowed to kill him ;) I'm not sure. They do normally sound like humans in the books. I'll check on how to write it. And don't worry, I wasn't planning on killing him. He's too cool. :)--Maslab 05:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Lol true. Do you ever go on irc? Never heard of it.--Maslab 21:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) It's a chat channel. Go to irc.wikia.com and choose "halo-fanon" and you'll talk with the members. I sometimes go on. I see you're planning for "Heretic: Seeds of Doubt". In my fanon, I actually write about what Sesa 'Refumee does before he defected. I was actually thinking that we might combine our universes. Sort of build one together. --Maslab 03:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. You can read The Darkest Hour to see what I planned for Sesa 'Refumee. If you want, I can reveal to you what happens in the end to keep it consistent. Do you want to know the ending of my story? Kk ;), that's if Seeds of Doubt isn't going to be written until my story is finished and you want to combine universes. How far have you read for my story? I'll try to keep that in mind. Oh and keep reading my fanon, it's getting climatic. It's almost finished. But it's not at the best part yet. Oh and for Seeds of Doubt, we have a few conflicts. In my story, 'Refumee is a SpecOps Officer, and did not defect until the end (meaning just after Halo's destruction) Yes. I'll just tell you two things that haven't been revealed in my fanon yet but aren't really spoilers. One, Autel has two permenant purple battle scars on his right cheek. You can't see it unless his helmet is off. And two, when 'Refumee's supposed to meet him at Threshold, he stumbles into 343 Guilty Spark who tells him what the Halos are for. Oh yeah and I've finished chapter 8, check it out. Well he always protected Spark afterwards. My username No, I just picked a random name that would sound like an Elite's but not one that would sound lame. Although that is a good pun. Picture Sure. I'm actually good at sketching, but I guess some things look better on paper than on computer. Anyway, make sure it fits the description. White skin, light red eyes, black armour. Maybe it could have Autel looking to the left while holding his helmet under his arm, and having it show two purple scars on his right cheek. His left, which is our right. Oh and I'm designing a poster for my fanon. You'll see several characters displayed with its fragments. I've inverted the colours of the sketches. Will it do until my poster's finished, darkened, and coloured? Halo: The Darkest Hour. If you check out Bata 'Noromee, Cerberus, and Fira 'Demal, you'll see other parts of the poster. Yep. All the books. How did you know? Technically, it was destroyed 9 days before Halo. But I was talking about the destruction of Halo itself. But I changed it b4 anyone else reads it. The Darkest Hour is done! Please read it and give me feedback! Sorry about the conflicts, but I wanted to make it flow. It would be too difficult for me to adjust it, since it's kinda rooted into the story. Would it be okay for you to change some things in yours? P.S. Assuming Sangheili ages are similar to humans', Autel would have been old enough to mate 2—3 times by 2567. Just throwing that out ;) Flight of the Phoenix You certainly have a way with words. Please remember to keep Autel's article updated as you write it. Hmm why do your Spartans have Marine ranks? I thought they were part of the UNSC Navy. And remember, they're Navy Non-commissioned officers. That means Petty Officers and so on. No Ensigns, Lieutenants, Commanders, Captains, or Admirals. I can post the eqipvalent ranks on your characters' talk pages. Remember that they achieve the rank of Petty Officer Third Class upon graduation, and cannot achieve officer ranks, since they're infantry soldiers. Special circumstances. They couldn't have an NCO leading a project. Plus the fact that Colonel Ackerson was ONI, and that it would be less obvious that he was a SPARTAN-II if he got a promotion. See if you can comb over your story again to make sure you got all the ranks matching the articles. By the way, a Petty Officer Second Class is equivalent to a Marine Sergeant. Did Wings get the special procedures like the Chief did in the Fall of Reach to accept an AI? Cuz if he didn't then Deep Ocean could only access his armour's components and not his thoughts like Cortana can. What's AAG? Nice cliffhanger. How far of the story have you written? P.S. Does Wings and Itzia have what we would call a "John-Kelly" relationship? Seeds of Doubt We still have a few conflicts. In my story, 'Refumee was a SpecOps officer, not a Commander. There was already a current Commander, and that was Rtas 'Vadumee. Also, I realize the conflicts of him meeting Spark are too different to fix. You don't have to change it, maybe we should just leave it at that. You could write another version of it (maybe a sub-version of Seeds of Doubt) if you want to. Fira Yes, I have something planned for Fira. Not a lot of people catch this, but he's related to the character whose name I use for this account. Oh btw you can use Fira for Flight of the Phoenix. He will be back at Sanghelios by 2559. Plains of Anduu is done on paper, but I'm considering discontinuing it. If you read Emergence, you'll know why. By the way, I'm still adding to The Darkest Hour. Check it out. If you're planning on putting Fira into Flight of the Phoenix, make sure you indicate his distrust of Spartans. But nothing too extreme that would cause a conflict between him and Autel. Sure. That would be fine. Btw he's an Ultra, which is about equal to a SpecOps Officer. Also, Autel would be white-skinned with dark armour, and Fira the opposite. Halo PC When do you want to play on PC? We could arrange a time, and use a name that's not common so I can know it's you. When you are replying to messages When you are replying to personal messages, try to reply on the other person’s talk page, or they may not get the message, unless they bother to look on your talk page. No problem.